


party for (4) 3

by thisisgermy



Category: Mother 3
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Lazy story, Rushed, lots of !!!!! because it's the mood, me crying: thank you nintendo for my life, smash bros ultimate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 19:37:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14921598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisgermy/pseuds/thisisgermy
Summary: want to come along?





	party for (4) 3

**Author's Note:**

> started: 13/6/2018  
> hi i started crying when i saw kuma and bon in the new smash so in my sick depressed writer blocked state i wrote this thank you bye  
> also its been literally years since i last gave m3 a play through but they deserve to be happy

'kuma!!! i got another invitation to the smash brothers festival and they invited me to the actual opening this time!!!'

 

lucas pelted over to her with the fancy piece of paper clutched in his tiny hand. his smile was wide and true as he skidded to a stop before kumatora.

 

'about time! if they hadn't sent you one this year, i was gonna go over there and kick their asses myself.' the light in his eyes never faded.

 

'you still can!' he all but blurted, teeth showing in his happiness. 'it says here i can bring friends with me!' and that drew even more of kumatora's attention.

 

'yeah?' she made a show of rolling her neck and shoulders. 'you thinkin' of bringing me? 'cause, if ya do, no ones gonna survive.' she playfully cracked her knuckles, a spark of psi fizzing from her hands with each  _pop!_ , and she pulled a face of kind determination that got lucas into a giggling fit. 'i'd dominate the entire lot 'a them bozo's in one swing. no sweat.' lucas' eyes fell to the paper in sudden concentration.

 

'it says here that if i do bring friends along they won't be allowed  _in_  the tournaments since they're a guest and not like, an official participator,' lucas read off the paper, his disappointment clear, ' _but_ , it says they can help me with my final smash! and, if you come, you can meet everyone else there!' and just as quickly, the disappointment flooded back to enthusiasm. 'if you come along i think you'll really like miss bayonetta, she can punch rocks in like you can! and ness, ness is cool, he's psi like us too, and miss zelda, she can use magic as well, and luigi! he's really shy but he's really nice, and-' 

 

she let him list off everyone, her grin kind and affectionate. she hadn't even said yes and he was already making arrangement plans, and the thought of meeting new people made her even more elated for the event. it was then that duster limped on to the scene, with boney trotting lazily behind him. lucas stopped mid sentence, his excitement too powerful to contain as he regarded duster and boney with the same contagious energy. after explaining the situation to them and asking the Question, dusters brows (and whiskers) rose at him.

 

'what, you actually want me to come along and help you?'

 

'of course i do!!!' there was no mockery in his words, no irony, no mean spirited joke waiting on his response. just pride and happiness in his gaze. duster didn't know whether to cry. or laugh  _and_  cry. 

 

"woof?" boney inquired with a perk of the ears as duster dipped into silence. ("can i join?")

 

'yes!!!!' boney hopped lightly on his paws at that, his snuffs more than enough explanation of his delight.

 

'y-y'know, i think i'd rather just, sit in the audience and help you that way, if you don't mind. if that's allowed.' duster said as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

 

'the most important thing to me is that you'd be there!' lucas quickly countered, with sparkles and crows feet in his expression. dusters chest felt incredibly warm.

 

'and shouting and screaming is just as powerful as a pk starstorm.' kumatora jabbed along, and the warmth bloomed even further until he was certain his cheeks were red.

 

"woof woof! woof!" boney added in quick huffs, his tail wagging a mile a minute. ("i can't wait! this is gonna be so much fun!")

 

'i'll call master hand and tell him right away!!! i'll tell my dad too!!!! and ness, i'll tell ness i'm bringing friends too!!!!!!' and like the wind, lucas was off again, a cloud left in his wake as he darted for his house. the group watched a flustered flint accept a rushed hug before lucas disappeared inside. it was nice, to see lucas so full of courage and gallantry instead of timidness and doubt. he'd certainly come a long way since his baby years.

 

softly, kumatora elbowed duster in the side, a devious smirk across her face and a mischievous spark in her eye. 

 

'you know we're gonna embarrass him at every single turn, right?' 

 

'what?' 

 

'i'm gonna make banners.' a hand flew to her chin, her smirk growing cheshire-like. '... fuck it, i'm gonna learn how to knit so i can make some "go lucas" jumpers.' in spite of himself, duster couldn't stop chuckling, the redness in his cheeks still present. it was amusing to imagine someone like kuma knitting.

 

'i'll make paper posters and stick them everywhere to match.'

 

"woof woof woof!" ("and i'll howl as loud as i can!")

 

'do you think we'd get kicked out because of our love and support?'

 

"woof." ("most likely.")

 

'eh, i'd give it a month.' 

 

'you know what?' kumatora was already power-walking towards the house. 'lets start now.'

 

'right now?' duster hesitated as he power-limped to catch up.

 

"woof!  ** _woof_**!!" boney didn't hesitate to follow as he power-trotted after them. ("support!  ** _support_**!!")

 

on their way over to the house, the group took their time to relish in the new chapter their lives were about to take, and the amount of pure joy they would have in embarrassing their small friend.

**Author's Note:**

> *duster waking up suddenly* 'fuck im supposed to be helping my friends do something'  
> *a moment of thinking* 'oh wait haha theyre all in that smash thing' *closes eyes*  
> ...  
> *duster blurs as he bolts out of bed* 'IM SUPPOSED TO HELP THEM WITH LUCAS' FINAL SMASH'


End file.
